


The Ultimate Palace

by gamergirl101



Category: Dark Deception, Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Dark, Dark Deception AU, Death, Horror, based on my thoughts, references of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Akechi knew. He wasn't going to live much longer. Should he fear death? He chuckled, he deserved it. After all he had done, this might as well be his punishment for his sins.~~~~~~~After Goro Akechi died in Shido's palace, he finds himself in Bierce's ballroom. In order to return to his world, he must go through various nightmares and obtain ring pieces. Without any Personas or weapons, he must use his wits or die trying.
Kudos: 7





	The Ultimate Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Making this because Persona 5 and Royal being a huge thing and we knowing (I think) how Akechi ended up alive. If you didn't know, don't worry. This fanfic won't reveal that piece (I swear!). Instead, what if our lovely Detective Prince ends up in the ballroom and has to go through all that dark stuff in order to return to reality? Without weapons or Personas? Sounds challenging. Let's see how well Akechi can do.
> 
> I don't own Dark Deception, Persona 5, or anything else. I am a fangirl who loves writing and nerdy stuff.

He told Joker to steal Shido's heart, his father's heart. The boy heard him from behind the other side, "I promise." He smiled, getting up and gripping his gun. Then, Akechi fought with what bullets his gun had left against the shadows and cognition of himself. All he could hear were shouts, screams, and gunfire. He silently screamed in pain as his body burned from the wounds. His head was aching, tears threatened to shed, everything hurt so much.

Akechi knew. He wasn't going to live much longer. Should he fear death? He chuckled, he deserved it. After all he had done, this might as well be his punishment for his sins.

A shadow shot him in the head, ending him. The last thing he heard was Joker's cry for him. What it was, he couldn't tell since it was muffled. Goro Akechi, Crow, the Black Mask, Detective Prince: he was no longer in this world.

A figure watches as a teenage boy fell into the darkness. It chuckled. It found the perfect player to its game. 


End file.
